


Miasma

by Vendetta23



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, And he works to make you feel loved and wanted, And you work to make Guy feel safe, Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM, Basically you both fall in love even if you are extremelly different, Blindfolds, Bondage, But he still has his problems, Falling In Love, Fear Play, Fear of touching, Gags, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Guy deserved happiness, Guy is a good person, Guy is submissive, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Power Play, Present Tense, Sub!Guy, Top!You, Trust Issues, Trust Kink, Violence, Your gender will not be specified, gain of trust, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta23/pseuds/Vendetta23
Summary: (SEASON 2 FINALE SPOILERS)Set right after the end of the second season, season three does not happen and Marian is not killed by Gisborne, but runs away with Robin.You are captured by the Sheriff's guards and brought to the Castle, were you meet the black knight Sir Guy of Gisborne. You are a stubborn thief, defiant, and a pain in the ass to the broken-hearted knight, who has been plaged by night terrors since Marian had left him for Hood. With time, something between you and him starts to make itself noticed, but you are too obstinate to let yourself surrender to those feelings and he doesn't trust anyone to get close to him. How about seeing where that goes?





	1. Lucky Day

               You were captured on the morning of the previous day. It is autumn, the leaves of the trees would fall of its branches to the slightest breeze, tainted with fiery colors, and ended up under your swift feet as you ran through the woods escaping from the guards. Your mistake was to assume that the Sheriff’s men were too busy being made fools of by Robin Hood and his gang or away, accompanying the Vasey to wherever he had set off, to be patrolling the city of Nottingham, guarding it from outlaws like you. So there you were. It happened that the word on the streets was that the Sheriff has just returned, but you decided to take your chances instead of going home empty-handed.

               Early in the morning of the previous day, you already felt that that was not going to be your lucky day. You had woken up with a strong headache, had fallen down a deep hole in the middle of some bushes in the woods – it took a long time for you to crawls your way out of there – and, as you were entering the city and thought to be safe and sound from the horrors that lingered outside the big stone walls, you stepped on horse shit. As if that wasn’t enough to send you back to the safety of your house, you had decided to stay and try to pick some pockets even after learning that the city was heavily guarded once again as the Sheriff has returned.

               Being a petty thief since you were just a child, you knew Nottingham like the palm of your hand. You knew every little dark corner where ill-intended shadows gathered to speak unholy words, every tavern where rich and somewhat important people would get in trouble because they couldn’t find the coin to pay for the fancy wines they had swallowed down as you had emptied their pockets while they were telling big stories to no one in particular, stories as big as the mugs they drank. Talking about stories, you have heard some that you wouldn’t be able to imagine otherwise. Many of those stories were terrifying, mothers that swore their babies had turned into monsters forsaken by God and people who were abducted for a night by red-eyes demons. But what you had actually learnt was that the true terrors resided inside people’s heart and there only. No babies were turned into scary creatures that ran off into the woods, but had disappeared because they had been ‘taken care of’ by mothers who couldn’t feed another mouth. Red-eyes demons were not the ones who had abducted a family man for one night, but demons of another order, creatures of lust that had been enthusiastically embraced by men who needed a night away from home, tangled in the arms of a lover. You had tried to ignore all that, but you knew that information was power and that you couldn’t afford the luxury of making your ears deaf and your eyes blind when everything you had were your ears and eyes to bargain your way through life. And, of course, your hands. Your hands could steal the King’s ring from his finger while you pretended to bow down to kiss it. But not on that morning.

               On the morning of the previous day, the guards were just around the corner when a noble woman cried for help as you were trying to steal her shinny golden necklace in the middle of the city’s market. You had hoped you could disappear between the loud merchants and the dirty beggars, there was not better place to hide than out in the open. As they were still behind you, you ran as fast as you could, storming out the city’s main gate towards the woods that seemed to be on fire from a distance, the landscape painted in yellow and orange by the will of the season and shinning bright from the relentless and yet cold Sun. There were four man behind you, and usually the guards wouldn’t make such an effort to pursue a small thief, but sometimes the illusion of power made people want blood, and, in that, even the soldiers from the lowest ranks could be worse than the Sheriff.

               When the men were a bit far behind, you hopped into a tree, hiding your figure in between the leaves, and you waited. But that was not your lucky day. The branch snapped in two right below you and you ended up hitting the ground just at the guard’s feet. You were in so much pain that you couldn’t even raise your hands in surrender, the men seemed to take pleasure in seeing you groaning on the dirt, so they didn’t rush you up.

“By God Almighty, lads, looks like we have ourselves a gift” one of them said while another one was laughing out loud. Even if you felt that you had been stabbed – and you know, for a fact, how it feels like – and couldn’t breathe from falling on your back, you tried to kick the guard that was closest to you. Even if you had nothing, you had defiance. The man easily dodged from your foot and that’s the last thing you remember since you were then knocked cold.


	2. The Dungeons

           You woke up in shackles, lying on a cold and wet and stone floor. As soon as you opened your eyes you were driven to close them off again because of the light coming from a torch that was just in front of you, you feel its hot breath against your face.  

“Tell Sir Gisborne the prisoner is awake” a voice spoke from behind the flames and the torch was taken away from you. You open your eyes one more time and brink a couple of times, you are freezing, feeling that your bones might crack at any time. After a moment, you connect the dots, you realized you had been caught by the city of Nottingham’s guard, something that had never happened before. The closer you had gotten from losing a hand was when you were a starving child and didn’t think much begore stealing some scrapes of bread from a table in a small tavern near the western city gate. But, back then, you had cried so hard when the waitress grabbed your arm that she took pity on you, and let you go. You wonder if that same strategy would work now. You tried to lift yourself from the floor, but the room spun before your eyes and on the floor you were again. You hear laughing, you look full of hatred to the two figures that were standing before your, past the rusty bars of your cell. You say nothing, you just watch the two rotten mouths opening and closing while they finish laughing and then babbling about someone who wasn’t there.

“I don’t know why he would want to deal with this rat” the one on the right said. He is the one holding the torch, so you can clearly see his ugly face, his broken nose, and the holes he had for front teeth. Even the loudest servants aspire to be the cruelest rulers, and the man stinks of someone who gets high on power.

“But it’s best if we give him what he wants, he came back… changed” the other man was ugly too, but he was younger, almost your age, and he didn’t have that terrifying look on his eyes, that look that tells you he would do anything to anyone for a silver coin. He is just a boy following orders, and you hold that thought in your mind, in case you need it later.

“Yes, yes. It’s a pity, I wanted to take care of this one. Stupid little robber, who wanted to take life for granted. We are the ones who work hard to get what we deserve, ya know? And here comes those fuckers who just want to take everything from our hands. They think they have the right. But they always fall in my hands” he distorts his face, giving what he would probably call a smile. You feel so cold that your feet seem to be completely numb, but you don’t want to curl up to try to keep warm in front of the men. You trust your anger will be enough to keep your blood pumping to your extremities and that not toes would fall off.

“I heard he almost killed one of the guards for no reason at all” around you there were no more prisoners, you wonder why is that, you are on your own “He just threw himself at him and started to punch and kick the poor bastard”. You have always been on your own.

“Frank, who had escorted the Sheriff to the Hole Land, said it’s all because of some girl”. You clench your teeth in anticipation, barely paying attention to the conversation, actually you are wishing the gossip to be over so they would tell you what comes now. You have seen what the castle’s dungeons did to people, you saw the whip marks, the burnt flesh, the transfigured faces that still roamed around the city’s market because they simply had nowhere to go. You are terrified of torture, you have always been, since you saw those guards disposing of your father’s mutilated corpse near the river that ran close to the south gate. He had spent just one night at the castle, after being caught picking a lock to a warehouse near the Sheriffs castle.  You saw them taking him away – you were hidden behind a tent that belonged to a meat seller, you can, to this day, smell the rotten flesh – and you waited near the castle’s back door until morning, when you received his almost unrecognizable body back, left to rot in the mud. Every time that memory crosses your mind, you feel like spilling blood.

“What? Are you sure? All because of…” the other men’s response is interrupted by a loud noise coming from upstairs, down the hallway behind them. You sit you, feeling tense all of a sudden. A dark figure  appears on the end of the hallway, coming your way in a fast pace, it’s steps echo on the stone walls.

“M… My lord” the man with the torch stretches out his arm towards the shadow, and you can see a tall man all dressed up in leather. Fancy, you think, leather is a rare thing to come by when you are just a starving lost soul on a distant village. You felt disgusted by that man who dared to show up dressed as he was to meet the King himself. You would probably have robbed him in another occasion. You lift your head a little bit more, you see that his dark hair falls on the pale skin of his face, that his bear needs shaving and that he has dark cycles under his eyes and you can see them distinctively when he suddenly stops two pals ahead of you, looking at you with a lifeless gaze. You know very well how to read people, but those eyes show nothing.

“It’ll do” he murmurs, taking his eyes out of you as if nothing can hold his interest.

“What will do?” you ask, afraid of the answer, but everyone in that room ignores you. The tall man turns away “What will do??” you ask again, trying to make your voice sound louder. The two men who were with you before give you a crooked smile.

“Prepare the prisoner” the dark-haired man says from down the hallway, you struggle against the chains, one of the men before you enters your cell and kicks you while you are still on the floor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's all chill for now but I can't wait for when it gets really (REALLY) kinky  
> I just have to build the story
> 
> (based on my darkest fantasies)
> 
> Enjoy! :)


End file.
